ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chase the Robot Boy (film)/Transcript
(the movie opens up with the first Chase the Robot Boy 1995 starting screen) (There's a text that says "Press any button to play") (Then the Warner Bros. Pictures Logo appears and was in the Chase the Robot Boy 1995 style) (The Warner Bros. Animation Logo appears and was in the Chase the Robot Boy 1995 style) (The Village Roadshow Pictures logo appears and was in the Chase the Robot Boy 1995 style) (Then the first scene of the 1995 game was on screen) (it shows a lab) (It shows Dr. Max trying out an experiment) Dr. Max:Ok, it will definitely work this time. Worker #1(Phil Lord voicing him):You said that the last 49 times. Dr. Max:Well, 50 is my lucky number One of his workers(Rob Paulman voicing him):You said that with 30, 20, 25... Dr. Max:Just shut up ok! (Dr. Max turns the experiment on) Dr. Max:Come on, come on! (the experiment explodes) Dr. Max:Damn it! Worker #3:Maybe we should give up! Dr. Max:Lets just take a break. I will turn on the TV. (He did and then it shows Dr. Ken) Dr. Max:Come on! Dr. Ken(on TV):This is the Something Something 2000! (Crowd On the TV cheer) Dr. Max:THAT'S THE SAME MACHINE I AM WORKING ON! (Then a worker gives Dr. Max a glass of "water") Paul:Max, I made you a glass of water. Dr. Max:Thanks. (Dr. Max drinks it) Paul:Is something wrong Dr. Max:Yes...something is....OW MY STOMACH (Dr. Max turns into a huge monster) (Dr. Max looks at himself) Dr. Max:What the heck is going on? Paul:Heh...heh...HAHAHAHAHA Dr. Max:Did you do this? Paul:Yeah (Then lots of workers gather around Dr. Max) Worker #2:HAHA! Worker #5:Man you look so ugly. Dr. Max:WHY DID YOU DO THAT??? Paul:Well I wanted to use you as a test subject, since no one else wanted to drink it Dr. Max:YOU LITTLE BRAT! (Dr. Max grabs Paul) Dr. Max:Listen here, moron! Do you have an antidote Paul:No...not yet. Dr. Max:You are so dead! (Right when Dr. Max was about to crush paul he then saw the TV) (The TV shows Dr. ken) Dr. Max:Actually this might work out... (Dr. Max smiles) (Then there's a text on the top that says "New Achievement: You met the villain!") (Screen turns black) (Then there's a text that says "4 years later") (The animation is not 2D anymore, CGI now) (it shows beautiful shots of the city while hip hop music plays in the background) (it then shows Chase putting on headphones) (He then puts on his backpack) (He then leaves the house) (then there's a text that says " New Achievement:You met the protagonist") (Chase start running to school) (He arrives at his school) (He sees his best friend, Lance) Chase:Sup Lance! Lance:Sup Chase! Chase:How things going? Lance:Great. Chase:How my dad's lab? Lance:Hard but I am getting the hang of it Chase:Nice! Lance:Why don't you work at his lab. Chase:Because science is boring duh. I like laying back without extra work. Lance:Man you lazy.. Chase:Yeah I know I am lazy but the truth is, I just like sitting back and relaxing. (Then a girl comes by) Chase:And check out girls! Speaking of girls, how Alex doing? Heard she works at the lab. (Lance slaps Chase) Lance:Dude you told me you will never mention that Chase:In my defense, we known each other for a long time so you shouldn't expect me to stop. Lance:True. (Then the bell rings) Chase:Man I hate that bell. Lance:Everyone does, well see you later! Chase:Bye. (Chase then goes into class) (Shows quick shots of him in the classroom and the clock) (It then shows him in class) (shows him looking at the clock) Chase(whispering):Come on...come on....come on....hurry up. Teacher:Chase! Chase! Chase! Chase! CHASE! CHASE! CHASE! (She then throws a pencil at Chase) Chase:Ow. Who did that? Teacher:I did! I been calling your name for 20 minutes! You waste half the class period! Chase:Well you waste half the class period calling my name! Teacher:Well you waste half the class period by not answering Chase:Well you wasted half the class period by repeating my name for 20 minutes instead of calling someone else. Teacher:Ugh! Whatever. Anyways answer the question, who was the guy who made the something something 2000! Chase:Uhhhhhh....George Washington Teacher:No! Chase:Michael Jackson Teacher:No! Chase:Uhhhhhh Batman! Teacher:No you know him! Chase:The flash? Teacher:You are related to him! Chase:My grandpa didn't make the something something 2000, he has been dead for 3 years. Teacher:No your guardian! Chase:Ummmmmm, guardian angel? Teacher:No! It's your d- (School bell rings) (Then everyone ran out of the classroom, including Chase) Teacher:Dad.... (Then it shows Chase and Lance running out of school) Chase:WOOOOO! FINALLY ESCAPE THAT HELL HOLE! Yo Lance, lets go to the movies or the arcade or the- (Then gets a text from his dad) (The text says "Come to the lab now") Chase:Aw crap. Lance:What? Chase:Gotta go to my dad's lab. Lance:Same we are working on something, come on lets go. (Then they arrive at the lab) (Lance enters a code) (Then they enter it) (It shows scientists working hard on weapons and other things) (Chase amazed) Chase:Woah... Lance:Pretty cool, right? Chase:Yeah, I want to join! Lance:Cool, let me- Chase:Just kidding, I am not a nerd. (Chase walks away) Lance:This is coming from the guy who spends his weekends watching Game of Thrones and Dragon Ball Z. (Then Chase and Lance enter his dad workspace) Chase:Look, there's Alex. (Shows Alex) Chase:Go say, hi. Lance:No, maybe another time Chase:Come on dude, not that hard to say a one syllable word. (Then it shows Dr. Ken) Dr. Ken:Hey son and lance! Chase:Hey dad Lance:Sup Mr. K! Dr. Ken:Hey Lance, need some work on the armor. Lance:On it Dr. Ken:And Chase Chase:Yea? Dr. Ken:I need you to... (Dramatic pause) Dr. Ken:Get me a water bottle. Chase:What? Get you a water bottle? Dr. Ken:Yes. Chase:All this time I was in school you could of get yourself a water bottle! Dr. Ken:Well since you are here you might as well get a water bottle. (Chase gets mad) Chase:Ugh fine (Dr. Ken gives Chase money) Chase:Wait I get money just to get you a stupid water bottle. Dr. Ken:No we ran out of water bottles so we need more. (Chase rolls his eyes) (Chase then goes upstairs) (Chase then sees a blaster on the ground) Chase:This will come in handy. (Chase then leaves the building) (He then goes inside a store) (It shows him picking up water bottles boxes) (He puts them on the cashier counter) Cashier:That will be $40. Chase:Ok (Right when Chase was about to give the cashier money, a cop's body went through the window and now is inside the store) (Everyone in the store gasps) Someone:Is he alive? (Then it shows Dr. Max fighting the cops) (He punches one and then throws another cop at a car) (He then uses a cop car and throws it at the cops) (Right when a cop was about to shoot dr. Max, the cop gets blasted away) (The thing that blasted him appears to be Dr. Max's Robotic Spider) Dr. Max:Thanks (It reveals that Paul was controlling him at Dr. Max's lab) Paul:No problem. Chase:Man I gotta do something, not gonna let them cause this chaos) (Chase looks at the water bottles) Chase:I got an idea. Dr. Max:ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO DIE? (Then a water bottle box was thrown at him) Dr. Max:What the-? (Then paul sees Chase running) Paul's robotic spider:After that kid! Chase:You know what I just need to get out of here alive. (the robotic spider starts shooting at chase) Chase:Man, I screwed up. (then the robotic spider hops right in front of chase) (Chase turns around and goes the other direction but bumps into Dr. Max) (Chase falls down) Paul's robotic spider:Time to die, punk! Dr. Max:Wait, he is the son of Dr. Ken. Paul's Robotic Spider:He is? Dr. Max:Yes, the name is Chase isn't it? Chase:Yeah... Dr. Max:Cool, so how is the old man doing. Chase:Good. Dr. Max:Ok....you wanna make a deal. Chase:I don't even know you, so no. Dr. Max:Listen Chase, I will spare your life if you lead us to his lab. (Chase gets up) Chase:Ok! Follow me! (Dr. Max smiles) Dr. Max:This is perfect. (Chase smiles) (He then gets out his blaster he stole in the lab and blast Dr. Max) Chase:Knew this would come in handy! (The robotic spider attacks Chase) (Chase blasts the spider) (spider turns into a million broken pieces) (Then Chase looks at Dr. Max) Chase:And stay down! (Then Chase runs away) (Dr. Max gets back up and starts chasing Chase) Dr. Max:Get back over here, you little brat! (Chase then blasts Dr. Max) (Dr. Max dodges the blast) Chase:Come on! (Chase falls down) Chase:Ow... (Dr. Max then picks up Chase and slams him to the ground) Dr. Max:Dr. Ken wants to take something away from me, I will take something away from him (Dr. Max then punches Chase 7 times) (He slams him again) (Chase's nose was bleeding) (Dr. Max drags Chase'a body) (He then throws him at a tree) (Dr. Max then punches him 7 times) Dr. Max:I think we are done here... (Chase then aims his blaster at Dr. Max) Dr. Max:You really want more of this? (Dr. Max crushes the blaster and then gives Chase the final blow, causing Chase to die) (Dr. Max starts to walk away until police cars come) Cops:Freeze! Dr. Max:Listen pigs, I will kill each one of you, if you leave me alone! (Then there was a couple of airplanes) (Swat people jump out of them) (The Swat people aim their guns at Dr. Max) Dr. Max:That's it. Swat People:FIRE! (The swat people fire at Dr. Max, blasting him to a tree) Dr. Max:AH! (The swat people goes to Chase's body) Swat Person #1(Dante Basco):Isn't that Dr. Ken's son? Swat Person #2:It is... Swat Person #1(Dante Basco voicing him):What the heck are we still doing here? Take him to the hospital (They go inside their cars with Chase and drive to the hospital) (It shows Dr. Ken) Dr. Ken:Enough work for today! You guys can leave! (People start getting their stuff and leaving the lab) (Dr. Ken gets a phone call) Dr. Ken:Hello Doctor(on the phone):Your son, Chase he is dead... Dr. Ken:What?! (It then shows Lance who was listening to the phone call) Lance:Chase is dead? Dr. Ken:Don't worry, I am on my way. (Dr. Ken runs outside and drives off in his car) Lance:Chase...he can't be dead. He can't! (It then shows a transition Dr. Ken's car driving across the scene, similar to Chase the Robot Boy:The Mystic Gems transitions) (Dr. Ken parks in the parking lot) (He busts in the building) Swat Person #1(Dante Basco voicing him):Dr. Ken, come! (They go to Chase's room) (Dr. Ken sees Chase's body) Dr. Ken:What happen?! Swat Person #1:I don't know, he probably got killed from that monster. Dr. Ken:What monster? Swat Person #1:That monster that was destroying the city (Dr. Ken sniffs) Lance:Is there any chance he can come back Doctor:We working on it just come back tomorrow. Dr. Ken:Ok. (Dr. Ken and Lance come out of the room) More coming soon Category:Transcripts